<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>少奶奶 by Karena532</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476589">少奶奶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karena532/pseuds/Karena532'>Karena532</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>元与均棋 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 元与均棋 - Fandom, 元朔 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karena532/pseuds/Karena532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>郑棋元/徐均朔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>元与均棋 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>少奶奶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要徐均朔说，嫁到郑棋元真是捡了个大便宜。<br/>
要郑棋元说，娶了徐均朔真是供了个小祖宗。<br/>
人帅多金器大活好。郑总身为京圈为数不多的黄金单身汉，不近女色好男色，圈里的小帅哥没有他没玩过的，甭管你是大少爷还是小野花，就没有他郑棋元撩不到的汉子。<br/>
还真别说，有一个到现在都没下手。<br/>
郑棋元虽然不是什么正人君子，但好歹不算禽兽不如。外人可能不太清楚，但圈里人都知道郑棋元有个外姓弟弟叫徐均朔，长得那是个貌美如花，盘靓条顺，说话还特温柔，怎样听都像是在撒娇。小时候读书整整一学霸，大家都指望着老郑家终于能出个科研人才，结果这小子却在郑棋元创办娱乐公司后果断从了艺，现在是郑家旗下的大明星。<br/>
而郑棋元对这个便宜弟弟从来都是无可奈何。开心了哥哥哥哥的叫不停，不开心的时候就随便乱发脾气，一看到郑棋元隐隐约约有发怒的征兆，又立刻装可怜。扁着嘴眨巴着漂亮的大眼睛，眼角都红了，郑棋元再有气都发不出来。<br/>
这些都还好，小孩子脾气罢了。但不仅如此，徐均朔还有个致命的毛病。<br/>
就是喜欢他的哥哥，郑棋元。<br/>
郑棋元到现在还在反思是不是自己给徐均朔做了错误的示范。为啥这青春期一来就知道自己喜欢男的呢？为啥一喜欢就喜欢上自己了呢？我到底有啥好的？<br/>
“没啥好的啊。”徐大明星饭后窝在哥哥的床上玩手机，听到这话转了转眼珠子，坏笑着凑到郑棋元跟前，手一下覆到郑棋元的大鸟上，还揉捏了好几下。<br/>
“就是这，特别好，我特别喜欢。”<br/>
郑棋元生平第一次，面对美色当了回柳下惠，僵硬着同手同脚走出房间。直到身后传来某人爽朗的笑声，这才反应过来自己被耍了。<br/>
这是我房间，我为啥要走？<br/>
这臭小子还变本加厉。趁着父亲和后妈去了国外度假，告诉佣人们，以后不要叫他二少爷了，统一改叫少奶奶。佣人们偷瞄另一位当事人不敢出声，郑棋元刚想骂他胡闹，就被男孩柔软的唇给贴住了。<br/>
郑棋元发懵之际，徐均朔趁机挽起哥哥的手。<br/>
“看，我们是真爱。”<br/>
枉郑棋元纵横情海多年，却彻底输给了个臭小孩。当晚任凭徐均朔撒娇打滚鬼哭狼嚎，郑棋元死活不肯打开房门。<br/>
报应，真是报应啊。</p><p> </p><p>  而且徐均朔大有昭告天下之意。<br/>
一回徐大明星提前下班，一下班就往郑总的办公室跑。秘书一看到他慌得不行，连忙把人给拦下，“二少爷，这......郑总在里边忙呢。”<br/>
“那正好啊，我给他带了补身子的糖水。”徐均朔的手上提着保温壶，又阻止了秘书内线通知郑棋元的动作，“不用叫他，我给他一个惊喜。”<br/>
徐美人笑着朝秘书姐姐眨了眨眼，秘书同志却笑不出来。<br/>
郑总，一路走好。<br/>
刚到门外，徐均朔就听到里边在推推搡搡。衣服摩擦细细簌簌的响声，好像还有另外一男人在，声音娇滴得很，哼哼唧唧地说着什么不要不要。<br/>
妈的，是个成年人都知道里面在干什么。徐大明星气得牙痒痒，摘下墨镜便开始猛敲总裁办公室的门。<br/>
“谁啊？”郑棋元气急败坏的声音。<br/>
“我。”徐均朔冷着脸回答，“你祖宗。”<br/>
一阵细细簌簌的声响后，郑棋元亲自来开了门，给弟弟一个灿烂的笑容。徐均朔没理他，目光直直射向后面那个男孩。衣服还没穿好，露出锁骨那新鲜的红痕，精致的妆容也花了，口红成了颧骨的红晕。<br/>
好一副活色春宫图啊。徐均朔一个眼刀飞过去，郑棋元大气不敢出，办公桌上的男孩腆着脸看他：“你是......你是徐均朔？”<br/>
这不会还是我粉丝吧？估摸着也就个大学生，郑棋元你个老狐狸，真不要脸。外边的员工们一副事不关己努力工作的模样，但其实个个都提着耳朵在八卦。徐均朔深吸了口气，特地加大了嗓门。<br/>
“弟弟你搞错了。”<br/>
“我是郑家少奶奶，郑棋元的老婆。”<br/>
第二天直接给上了热搜。“郑棋元 徐均朔”、“徐均朔嫁入豪门”、“徐均朔身份”、“门当户对 势均力敌的爱情”、“郑棋元 前男友”。<br/>
“最后一条卡了，其他的往上顶。”徐大明星悠哉游哉，经纪人姐姐差点气得吐血，但工资是小祖宗的哥哥大祖宗发的，算了算了，没必要，没必要。<br/>
有人站出来质疑事件的真伪，某当事人之一，晒出了和徐均朔的合影以及亲笔签名。<br/>
“那天我也在办公室，我作证！”<br/>
“约个炮都能见到偶像，我太幸福了！”<br/>
郑棋元好气，但郑棋元不说。某个自称知错的弟弟一进门就哭得梨花带雨的，嘴上念叨着哥哥我错了，手上却趁机揩油兼坐到哥哥的腿上。<br/>
“哥......”徐均朔靠在男人的肩膀，热乎的气息钻进郑棋元的耳廓里。“不要怪我了嘛，你都不理我，还出去找小三！我这不生气了嘛......”<br/>
“我生气了，你得哄我。”大明星抬起头理直气壮。<br/>
EXM？难得莫名被结婚的不是我吗？老爷子还大老远打了个电话回来把我劈头盖脸骂了一顿，难道我连生气都不配吗？郑棋元知道没法儿跟徐均朔讲道理，挥了挥手打算把人打发走，结果徐均朔早料到他的动作，忙地两只脚换了个姿势，面对面整个人趴在郑棋元身上。<br/>
“哥，以后你要真想了，别找外边那些不清不楚的人，万一不干净怎么办？”<br/>
“我找来的人都是靠谱的，不劳您挂心。”郑棋元装作看不到这个大型挂件，继续目不转睛看电脑文件。<br/>
“他们干净，能有我干净？”徐均朔把郑棋元的脸掰回来，“他们有我漂亮吗？有我懂你吗？”大明星拿出了最棒的入戏状态。<br/>
“有我骚吗？”徐均朔眨了眨眼睛，牵着郑棋元的手猛地往自己屁股后边摸，前边还紧紧贴着男人的性器，微微扭动腰。<br/>
“徐均朔！”郑棋元终于忍不住了，推开男孩站了起来。“别闹了！”<br/>
“我没有......”又是那副可怜样儿，“我没有闹，我是真心喜欢你的。”<br/>
“我们是兄弟。”郑棋元简直太阳穴发疼。<br/>
“又不是亲的......”徐均朔嘀咕了一声，“总之，我就是喜欢你，十二岁就喜欢你了。我不喜欢你跟那些男的在一起，也不喜欢爸爸给你介绍那些漂亮的女孩。你搞娱乐公司，我就给你打工当明星，你不喜欢的通告我都不接，什么都听你的。告诉我，你还要怎样才肯喜欢我？”<br/>
徐均朔一口气说完了这些，压抑在心里边多年的情感终于爆发。他自觉自己没有错，不过是爱了一个人，而那个人正好是自己的哥哥。徐均朔喜欢郑棋元，喜欢看他吃饭睡觉，喜欢和他待在一起看看不懂的数字表格，还喜欢梦里性感又奔放的他。不同的时间不同的场景，但每一个郑棋元都是在操他，不同姿势，不同力度，但却只有一个动作，就是狠狠地将自己贯穿，纵情呻吟娇喘，最后将满当当的浓液射进身体里，堵住无法闭合的后穴。<br/>
每一场梦，徐均朔都欲仙欲死。<br/>
“均朔。”郑棋元深吸了口气，极力保持冷静。“我一直把你当弟弟，我也希望能一直是你的哥哥。你喜欢男人，哥哥可以给你找很多好男人，你一天换一个都行，但我们，不行。”<br/>
徐均朔咬着嘴皮子听他说，说到最后眼泪一下就出来了：“为什么，为什么我们不行......”<br/>
“均朔，”郑棋元几乎是一字一句地说的。<br/>
“我不爱你。”<br/>
这句话太狠了。饶是徐均朔平时伶牙俐齿，这回却愣是说不出半句话。男孩通红的桃花眼，眼泪还在流，啜泣的声音也在抽打郑棋元的心。<br/>
“不爱就不爱，有什么了不起的！”徐均朔冲回了房间，用力关上了房门。<br/>
后来为了彻底断了徐均朔的念头，郑棋元搬出了生活了几十年的家。<br/>
两人没再联系。</p><p> </p><p>  慈善拍卖会上人群熙熙攘攘，香槟酒在灯光的反射下有点刺眼。郑棋元酒过三巡，即使还保持着清醒，但难免有点失态。脸有些红了，眼神开始不自觉地性感而慵懒，虽然本人没那个心思，但还是有不少人凑上前搭讪，希望能得到这位大人物的青睐。<br/>
郑棋元却提不起兴趣，搬出家后原以为不用被那小祖宗管着了，但身边突然没了叽叽喳喳的声音，郑棋元竟不习惯了，好几夜睡得不踏实。郑总心里正想着找个什么理由搬回去，结果徐均朔那边却突然发话：徐大明星和郑总的传闻纯属谣言，请大家不要以讹传讹，打扰二位的生活。<br/>
这算什么？撇清关系吗？郑棋元莫名心里觉得不爽，一位合作伙伴邀请的拍卖会便答应下来，想着好好出去喝喝酒转移注意力。<br/>
妈的，徐均朔怎么也在。<br/>
谁给他挑的衣服？这他么也太......太性感了。谁给挑的衬衫！白得一尘不染，最上边两颗纽扣松散着，锁骨上漂亮的痣看得一清二楚；谁给挑的西裤！刚好贴身，漂亮的腰线和饱满的蜜桃臀像是被刻意勾勒出清晰的轮廓，紧接着的是修长的腿，九分长还露出纤细的脚腕，刚好是能握在手心的粗细。<br/>
宴会上的男人们目光就没离开过这个又纯又欲的大美人，郑棋元牙有点痒。<br/>
男孩也看到了他，但人家压根没理他。一整个晚上穿梭在各种男人之间，跟这个说着话撒着娇，又朝不远处的另一个抛媚眼。他是故意做给自己看的？还是，徐均朔真移情别恋了？<br/>
他不喜欢你了你不应该开心吗？在这闷个什么劲儿呢！郑棋元又灌下一杯酒，心里骂自己傻逼。谁知道一抬头，刚巧看到徐均朔和一个男人在咬耳朵，贴得很近，男人的手还搭在徐均朔的细腰上，貌似大拇指还隔着衣服在腰上磨蹭。<br/>
郑棋元生出无名火，刚想过去把人拉开，拍卖会却开始了。不得已看着他们挨着坐下，徐均朔还主动去搭男人的肩，两人在笑，在郑棋元眼里像极了一对新婚燕尔的小夫妻。<br/>
郑总很生气，气压很低，导致方圆两米都没人敢坐在他旁边。<br/>
拍卖会无非就是那些玩意。哪个大老板珍藏的名画，哪位富太太贡献的珠宝，大家一哄而上，争取机会拍下来好和人搭关系。郑棋元百无聊赖，直到徐均朔的胸针被摆上来，男宾客们纷纷出价，郑总才终于忍不住发威了。<br/>
那个胸针，是郑棋元送给他十八岁的生日礼物。当初拿到时高兴得不得了，出门也从来不肯戴怕摔了脏了，现在倒好，徐均朔竟然拿出来拍？<br/>
徐均朔身边的那个男人一直出价最高，每举牌一次，都能得到徐美人甜美的一笑。郑棋元眼看着大家都出得差不多了，这才出了最高价，七百万。<br/>
一个胸针卖七百万？这也太离谱了吧。男人很明显犹豫了一下，徐均朔扯了扯他的衣角，男人又举起了牌。<br/>
郑棋元站了起来：“不好意思，直接九百万，没人跟我抢了吧。”<br/>
在场的人都没动静了，拍卖官的拍卖锤眼看就要落下，一个熟悉的声音却不合时宜地响起：“一千万。”<br/>
正是徐均朔本人。男孩红着眼瞪郑棋元，高高地昂起头，像一头刚出生的小狮子王。郑棋元忍不住失笑，我的钱不就是你的钱？你个败家的。<br/>
“这个胸针我势在必得，不必抬价了。”郑棋元慢条斯理走到徐均朔跟前，“如果你真想要，让给你也可以。”<br/>
众目睽睽之下，郑棋元牵起了徐均朔的手。<br/>
“不过，得捆绑销售，少奶奶。”</p><p> </p><p>  “今晚撩了几个啊？这么多男人抢着为你出风头。”郑棋元几乎是咬着牙把徐均朔带回了家。一进门就吻上男孩猩红的嘴唇，舌头长驱而入，纠缠着徐均朔开始攻城掠池。徐均朔哪里见过这个阵仗，被郑棋元亲得七荤八素的，差点没缓过气。<br/>
“你不是不喜欢我吗？我撩别人怎么了？”徐均朔还嘴硬，虽然料到了郑棋元肯定喜欢自己，但被拒绝的委屈劲儿后知后觉地上来了，还故意刺激正在失控边缘的哥哥。<br/>
“撩别人怎么了？他们有我帅吗，有我温柔吗？”郑棋元把徐均朔的话学了个十足十，还探入男孩的裤子揉捏早已抬头的欲望，“有我......能让你爽到原地爆炸吗？”<br/>
郑棋元三两下脱掉了两人的衣服。一个完整的、年轻的，属于他弟弟的身体毫无防备躺在自己身下，郑棋元简直着了迷。徐均朔被他看得不好意思，压下郑棋元的脖子缠着人亲吻，郑棋元熟练地抚摸男孩的侧颈，抚过流畅漂亮的手臂，还有盈盈细腰，最后落到饱满的两瓣臀肉上。<br/>
他轻轻揉捏着，不知什么时候沾了润滑液往徐均朔后边送。男孩是第一次，后穴紧的很，郑棋元才进了一根手指，便哼哼唧唧喊疼。郑棋元一边继续着手上的动作，一边埋进他的胸膛，舌头伺候着胸前的两颗红点，一个激动还不小心咬破了徐均朔的乳头。<br/>
“疼死了。”上下都疼，徐均朔嗔怪地看着郑棋元，可郑棋元只觉得硬得发疼。<br/>
“等会儿，等会儿就不痛了。”男人把他的两条腿架到自己的臂弯，更方便做扩张，徐均朔咬着手背不肯出声。又疼又爽，尤其是郑棋元的手指划过后穴软肉的某一点时，爽得直接逼出眼泪。<br/>
“棋元，”徐均朔很认真，郑棋元也停了下来，“你喜欢我，是真的吗？”<br/>
小孩还在担心这茬。郑棋元笑着十指扣着他的手，放到嘴边虔诚地吻。“我什么时候骗过你。”<br/>
“你是我的郑太太，唯一的少奶奶。”<br/>
正值徐均朔感动得一塌糊涂，郑棋元直接顶了进去，吓得男孩大叫出声。后边被填充得严严实实，徐均朔多年的梦里臆想的场景此刻真实发生在眼前，郑棋元炙热的阴茎在他的后穴来回进出，润滑剂被挤成泡沫随着肉体撞击四溅。男人性感的喘息和滴落的汗，还有漂亮的薄唇在自己的身体上游移，不时又卷住他的舌头，来个甜蜜的湿吻。痛意渐渐散去，随之而来的是一下下的酥麻。郑棋元每一深顶，徐均朔便全神颤抖，娇媚地喘出声，缠住腰的双腿忍不住蜷缩。<br/>
“哥哥，慢点，慢点.......”徐均朔被操得都快意识不清，嘴上还在发骚，“我要被哥哥操死了，哥哥你慢点......来日方长，你可别把我操坏了......”<br/>
郑棋元本来想温柔点的，结果被这话一刺激，徐均朔还按着自己的屁股存心不让他离开。那就不客气了，郑总发动马达，顶撞的速度越来越快，徐均朔的呻吟慢慢被打碎成一小块一小块，说不出一句完整的话。<br/>
“棋元.......”最后男孩只能不停地重复这个名字，郑棋元很是受用，边卯足了劲加油干，边往徐均朔耳朵里灌骚话。<br/>
“朔朔你怎么这么美，你是女孩子吗？”<br/>
“你好紧啊，紧得哥哥太爽了，都想死在你身上。”<br/>
“朔朔你水好多，你摸摸。”<br/>
徐均朔快被他逼疯了，乱挥着小拳头想封住男人的嘴。这副可爱模样让郑棋元彻底交代出去，滚烫的精液喷洒在被挤开的肠道里，徐均朔浑身打哆嗦。<br/>
两人颠龙倒凤了好几次，徐均朔到最后已经完全叫不出声了，被郑棋元用面对面抱起来的姿势操时只能无力地搭在他的身上，嘴上咬着男人的肱二头肌发泄。<br/>
“朔朔你把我咬疼了。”郑棋元去舔他的耳垂，随即解救自己的手臂，和徐均朔来了个深吻。男孩彻底没力气了，所有求饶讨好的技俩都用上了，郑棋元才勉勉强强放过他。<br/>
精液随着一张一合的小穴流出，徐均朔的大腿根黏黏糊糊的，很不舒服。郑棋元抱他去浴室清洁，手指去扣里边的液体，把徐均朔搞醒了。<br/>
“宝贝快睡吧。”郑棋元亲了他一口，让徐均朔靠着他的胸膛。<br/>
“都怪你，谁让你.......谁让你活儿这么好的......”少奶奶说这话把自己都给羞到了，歪过头在一旁装死。<br/>
郑棋元危险地眯起眼睛，轻轻拍了拍满是红痕的屁股，“不想明天下不来床，就别发骚。”<br/>
“还有，以后不准再搭讪别的男人，不准在外面喝醉，如果有人想动你，你尽管跟我说，我把他头给拧下来......”<br/>
越说越离谱，可徐均朔觉得很幸福。他往后攀过郑棋元的脖子，吻了上去。<br/>
温柔的，细致的吻，两人一起到了天堂。<br/>
“知道了，我都有我老公了，还要那些男人干什么。”<br/>
徐均朔去够挂在挂钩上的裤子口袋，摸摸索索了半天，掏出一个银白色的戒指。<br/>
“今晚上坐我旁边的那个男人，是一个有名的珠宝设计师，之前我托人家订制戒指来着。还有，人家是直男，有老婆。是我跟他说，那个胸针有名字，Amore nella mia vita，一生所爱。用来送给你的妻子再合适不过了。”<br/>
“那如果真被拍走了，怎么办？”<br/>
徐均朔轻笑了声：“我知道你一定会把它拍下来，因为你喜欢我。”<br/>
“就算你不要，我也会拍下来的，郑棋元送给徐均朔的礼物，徐均朔一辈子都好好保存。”<br/>
郑棋元被他感动了，往漂亮的小脸上胡乱地亲。<br/>
还没等郑棋元反应过来，徐均朔又说：“戴上试试吗？”<br/>
“这种东西怎么能试试呢？”郑棋元竟然眼底蓄了泪，顺着徐均朔的手套上了象征着承诺的指环。徐均朔点点头：“也对，戴上了，你就逃不掉了。”<br/>
郑棋元的吻落在男孩的额头，“这种事情，应该我先做的。”<br/>
“这有什么关系。”<br/>
这有什么关系，你向我求婚，我向你求婚，有什么关系？我先爱上你，还是你先爱上我，有什么关系？<br/>
反正最后肯定是我们，最后肯定是我和你相爱。<br/>
深夜郑棋元睡熟了，徐均朔却睁开了眼睛。<br/>
他给一个陌生的电话发短信。<br/>
“谢了，你的表演很精彩，钱已经打到了你的账户上。”<br/>
很快回复就来了。“是郑太太思虑周全，请我来竞拍。拍下了胸针，还拍下了郑总。”<br/>
徐均朔的嘴角勾起好看的弧度。</p><p> </p><p>  第二天佣人来敲徐均朔的门。<br/>
“二少爷，您的经纪人在楼下等着了。”<br/>
门突然被打开，徐均朔化了漂亮的妆，偏暗黑系的，眼睛下垂着，斜睨那人一眼。屋里灯光很黑，有点像拍恐怖片。<br/>
佣人被吓了一跳，随即反应过来，终于视死如归地说出了口。<br/>
“少奶奶，您的经纪人在楼下等着了。”<br/>
徐均朔很满意，拉开门要走，结果突然一股猛力，门在那个佣人面前又被合上了。<br/>
“你别，我刚刚才打好的领带......你舔我口红干嘛.......那里更不可以！”<br/>
佣人没眼看，下楼招呼开饭。<br/>
过了一会儿，经纪人小姐收到了一条短信：今天的通告都推掉，均朔身体不舒服。<br/>
落款：郑棋元。<br/>
经纪人小姐姐：妈的我真是伺候了俩祖宗。<br/>
秘书小姐姐：徐均朔这地下情隐婚公开宣示主权又争吵闹别扭自称是谣言现在又和好相爱求婚正式成为郑太太的公关通告该怎么写啊啊啊啊啊！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>